Cette chanson-là
by La'Diab0lique
Summary: Rompre avant que l'autre ne le fasse, tell est là philosophie de Sasuke en matière de garçons. Mais si il ne parvenait pas à appliquer sa devise sur quelqu'un en particulier ? Tiré du roman de Sarah Dessen " Cette chanson-là " Narusasu ! Yaoi !


Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bien me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Je tiens à préciser que lédit histoire ne m'appartient pas. J'ai pris l'histoire d'un livre que j'ai adoré et remplacé les personnages dans le livre pour les personnages de Naruto. J'espère que vous aprécierez autant que moi j'ai aimé le livre.

_L'histoire ne m'appartient pas ! L'histoire est du livre "__Cette chanson-là"__ de la merveilleuse écrivaine Sarah Dessen._

_Les personnages ne m'appartients pas ! Je les voudrais comme cadeaux mais bon ..._

_..._

JUIN

_This Lullaby. _C'est le titre. Et cette chanson-là, j'ai bien dû l'entendre un million de fois. Mon père l'a écrite le jour de ma naissance dans une chambre de motel au Texas. Ma mère et lui étaient déjà séparés. On raconte qu'il se serais assis, sa guitare dans les bras, et que l'air lui serais venu comme une évidence. Une petite heure, trois accords, deux couplets et un refrain. Il a passé sa vie à écrire des chansons et c'est la seule qui ait eu du succès. Même après sa mort, mon père est resté l'homme d'un miracle. Pardon, deux (avec moi).

C'étais la première semaine de juin et je l'entendais une fois de plus, alors que je patientais sur la chaise en plastique d'un concessionnaire de voitures. Il faisait chaud. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, on se serait cru en été. Rien de tel pour donner à sa mere l'envie de se remarier.

Elle en était à son quatrième essai, le cinquième avec mon père. Moi, je ne le compte pas. Peut-on considérer qu'avoir été unis au milieu du désert, par un quasi-inconnu rencontré sur une aire de repos, est un vrai mariage ? Aux yeux de ma mère, oui. Mais ma mère change de mari comme d'autres, changent de couleur de cheveux. Par ennui, par paresse ou parce qu'elle s'imagine que le prochain va enfin lui apporter ce qu'elle cherche. Quand j'étais petit et que j'étais encore curieux, je lui avais demandé comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ma mère avait soupiré, puid avait balayé la question d'un petit geste de la main : " Oh, Sasuke, c'étaient les années 1970, tu sais ... "

Ma mère croit toujours que je sais, mais c'est faux. Pour moi, les années 1970, ça se résume au Vietnam, au président Carter et au disco, c'est-à-dire à ce que j'ai appris à l'école ou sur la chaîne Historia. Et tout ce que je connais de mon père, c'est _This Lullaby._ Un tube sentimental et niais que j'ai entendu toute ma vie, dans les publicités, au cinéma, à des mariages ou encore en dédicace sur des radios FM. Mon père est mort, mais sa chanson lui a survécu. Avec un peu de chance, elle me survivra aussi.

On en était au milieu du deuxième couplet quand Asuma Sarutobi, de chez Asuma Sarutobi Autos, passa la tête par la porte de son bureau.

- Sasuke, chéri, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Entre donc.

Je me levai et le suivis. Plus que huit jours et Asuma deviendrait mon beau-père ; Asuma était le premier vendeur de voitures, le second gémeau et le seul à avoir de l'argent de côté. Il avait rencontré ma mère ici même, dans son burreau, quand on était venus lui acheter sa nouvelle Camry*. Je l'avais accompagnée parce que toute seule elle aurait été cappable de payer le prix affiché sans broncher, comme quand on va acheter un kilo d'oranges ou du papier de toilette à l'épicerie du coin ... Et bien sûr, personne n'aurais rien fait pour la détromper. Ma mère étant relativement connue, tout le monde l'imagine pleine aux as.

Le premier vendeur, fraîchement débarqué de l'école, avait failli avoir une attaque quand elle s'était avancée d'un petit pas dansant vers un modèle dernier cri, qu'elle avait plongé la tête à l'intérieur. avait pris une inspration profonde pour en humer l'odeur puis, un sourire aux lèvres, avait eu ce grand geste de la main qui lui ressemble tant :

- Je la prends.

- Maman ! avais-je protesté, réprimant une grimace.

Elle savait ce que je voulais dire, J'avais passé le trajet à l'abreuver de conseils et à lui expliquer les petites ficelles qui font les bonnes négociations. Elle, de son côté, n'avait cessé de tripoter les buses d'aération et de jouer avec les vitres automatiques prétendant bien sûr m'écouter avec la plus grande attention.

Maintenant qu'elle avait tout fichu par terre, je devais une fois de plus recoller les morceaux. Je m'étais mise à m'itrailler le vendeur de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il disjoncte. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter à ma mère des regards désespérés par-dessus mon épaule, comme si j'avais été un chien d'attaque bien dressé qu'elle aurait pu envoyer au panier d'un mot. J'étais habitué.

Alors que je le tenais presque, nosu avions été interrompus par Asuma Sarutobi en personne. Quinze secondes lui avaient suffit pour nous entraîner vers son bureau et quinze minutes pour tomber raide amoureux de maman. Et tandis qu'ils se faisaient les yeux doux, j'obtenais pour elle un rabais de trois milles dollars, un contrat de maintenance, un bidon d'anti-fuite et un changeur de CD. La plus mauvaise affaire de Asuma Sarutobi Autos, même si, bien sûr, c'était passé totalement inaperçu. Mais pour ma mère, il est normal que je sache tout faire : je lui sers de conseiller juridique, de thérapeute, d'intendant et, en ce moment, j'organise son mariage. J'ai vraiment trop de chance ...

- Alors, Sasuke, déclara Asuma tandis que nous prenions place, lui dans l'énorme trône de cuir pivotant derrière son bureau, moi sur la chaise, inconfortable-juste-ce-qu'il-faut-pour-accélérer-l a-vente, qui lui faisait face.

Tout était conçu pour manipuler les acheteurs ; les notes aux vendeurs négligemment "laissées" dans des endroits où vous pouviez les lire ; la disposition des bureaux, qui vous faisait "surprendre" votre vendeur en train de négocier un rabais avec son patron ; les bureaux donnant sur le parking où les gens venaient chercher leur voiture flambant neuve. À chaque instant, un vendeur au sourire bienveillant présentait les clefs rutilantes à leur heureux propriétaire, puis la voiture s'éloignait dans le soleil couchant, comme dans les pubs. Une sacrée foutaise.

Pour le moment, Asuma, droit sur sa chaise, ajustait sa cravate. C'était un homme corpulent, avec un ventre légèrement gonflé et un début de calvitie. Le mot _pâteux_ venait spontanément à l'esprit lorsqu'on le voyait, mais il adorait ma mère - que Dieu ait pitié de lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, aujourd'hui, Sasuke ?

- Bon, dit-je en extrayant de la poche arrière de mon jeans la liste que j'avais apportée. J'ai recontacté le tailleur pour le smoking, il s'attend à ce que tu passes dans la semaine pour les dernières retouches. Le dîner de réception a été fixé à soixante-quinze invités et le traiteur veut le reste de l'accompte mardi.

- Très bien.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit le portefeuille en cuir où il rangeait son chéquier, puis chercha un stylo dans la poche de sa veste.

- Combien, pour le traiteur ?

Je consultai mon papier et avalai ma salive :

- Cinq mille.

Il hocha la tête et se mit à écrire. Cinq mille dollars ne représentaient presque rien pour lui. Le mariage lui-même lui coûtait déjà plus de vingt mille, mais ça n,avait pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça. Si on y ajoutait les travaux réalisés dans la maison pour qu'on puisse fomer une famille unie, l'annulation de la dette sur la camionnette de mon frère et le coût de la vie quotidienne avec ma mère, on pouvait considérer que Asuma faisait un sacré investissement. Mais c'étais son premier mariage, c'étais un "bleu". Ma famille, elle, était depuis longtemps passé professionnelle dans ce domaine.

Il détacha le chèque, le fit glisser sur le bureau et sourit.

- Quoi d'autre ?

Je consultai de nouveau ma liste.

- Et bien ... je crois qu'il ne reste que les musisciens. La réception de l'hotêl voudrait savoir ...

- C'est réglé, coupa-t-il d'un geste. Ils seront là. Dit à ta mère de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Je fit un effort pour sourire, car c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi. Nous savions tous deux que ma mère n'avait pas l'ombre d'une inquiétude concernant son mariage. Elle avait choisi sa robe et son bouquet, puis m'avait délégué le reste, au prétexte que l'écriture de son dernier roman ne lui laissait pas une minute de libre. La vérité, c'est que ma mère avait horreur des détails. Elle adorait se lancer dans un nouveau projet, s'y consacrait pleinement pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis laissait tout tomber.

C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait trouver, éparpillés dans la maison, tout un tas de trucs qui avaient un jour retenu son attention : kit d'aromathérapir, logiciel de généalogie, livres de cuisine japonaise ou encore au aquarium aux parois couvert d'algues où survivait un unique rescapé : un gros poisson blanc qui avait bouffé tous les autres.

La plupart des gens croyaient que c'était parce qu'elle était écrivaine qu'elle étais si fantasque. Mais pour moi, c'étais une fausse excuse. C'est vrai, quoi ... Il y a aussi des dingues chez les chirurgiens de cerveau. Mais là, plus personnes ne trouve ça drôle.

Par chance pour ma mère, j'étais la seule à penser comme ça.

- ... si vite, déclara Asuma, en tapotant son calendrier. Tu peux le croire, toi ?

- Non, dis-je, en essayant de rétablir le début de sa phrase. C'est absolument incroyable.

Il me sourit, puis retourna à son calendrier, où la date de leur mariage, le 10 juin, était entourée de cercles de différentes couleurs. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être impatient. à son âge, ses amis avaient depuis renoncé à le voir marié. Il avait vécu ces quinze dernières années seul, dans un immeuble près de l'autoroute, et avait passé l'essentiel de ses journées à vendre plus de Toyota que quiconque dans le pays. Dans neuf jours, il partagerait l'existence de Mikoto Uchiwa (fabuleuse auteure de roman à l'eau de rose) et, en prime, cel de mon frère Itachi et la mienne. Et il était contente. C'étais vraiment incroyable.

À cet instant, l'interphone de son bureau grésilla. Une voix de femme se fit entendre :

- Asuma, Martin a un huit cinquante-sept sur le parking, il a besoin de toi. je te les envoies ?

Asuma me lança un regard, puis tourna le bouton.

- Pas de problème. Juste une minute.

- Huit cinquante-sept ?

- Jargon de commerciaux, espliqua-t-til eb se levant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, histoire de camoufler la petite zone dégarnie de son crâne. Derière lui, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, une femme, un bébé dans les bras, attrapait les clefs que lui tendait un vendeur rougeaud. Son fils essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention en tirant sur son tee-shirt.

- Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser, mais ...

- J'ai fini, rétorquais-je en fourrant la liste dans ma poche.

- Je suis vraiment touché de tout ce que tu fais pour nous, Sasuke, ajouta-t-il en contournant le bureau.

Il posa paternellement la main sur mon épaule. Je fis un effort pour ne pas me souvenirs de tous les beaux-pères qui avaient eu le même geste avant lui. Leur main avait pesé le même poids, celui de la certitude. Tous persuadés d'être embauchés en CDI.

- Pas de souci, dit-je, tandis qu'ils ôtait sa main et m'ouvrait la porte.

Un vendeur attendait dans le hall, accompagné du "huit cinquante-sept" (un code pour désigner un client indécis, je suppose), une petite bonne femme qui avait un chat en appliqué sur son pull et qui se cramponnait à son sac à main.

- Asuma, expliqua le vendeur d'un air doucereux, je te présente Sakura. Nous essayons de la convaincre d'acheter sa nouvelle Corolla aujourd'hui.

Sakura jeta un regard nerveux à Asuma, puis à moi, puis de nouveau à Asuma.

- C'est juste que ...

- Sakura, commença Asuma d'une voix apaisante, asseyons-nous deux minutes et prenons le temps de voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. Vous voulez bien ?

- Tout à fait, renchérit le vendeur en la dirigant doucement vers le bureau, On va juste discuter.

- D'accord, répondit-elle, toujours hésitante.

Elle me jeta un regard en passant, comme si je faisais partie du complot. Je dus me retenir de lui dire de prendre ses jambes à son cou et, surtout, de ne jamais revenir.

- Sasuke, ajouta Asuma d'un air calme, comme s'il s'en était aperçu, on se verra plus tard, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de les suivres des yeux. Le vendeur la dirigea vers la chaise inconfortable, face à la fenêtre. Un couple d'asiatique grimpait justement dans son nouveau pick-up, le visage illuminé. Ils réglèrent les sièges, s'exstasièrent sur l'intérieur. puis la femme fit pivoter le pare-soleil et vérifia son maquillage dans la glace. Ils inspiraient tous deux de grandes brassées d'air pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de leur nouvelle voiture. Le mari mit la clef dans le contact et ils s'éloignèrent en saluant leur vendeur d'un gest de la main. Au top, le soleil couchant.

- À nous, Sakura, comença Asuma, tous en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

La porte se referma et son visage disparut de mon champ de vision.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour votre bonheur ?

J'avais traversé la moitié du hall d'exposition quand je me souvins, in extremetis, que ma mère m'avait demandé, _s'il te plaît, mon chéri, _de rappeler à Asuma qu'ils avaient un cocktail le soir même. Sa nouvelle éditrice faisais une halte, comme par hasard, dans son périple vers Atlanta, et avait manifesté le désir de la rencontrer. En réalité, na mère lui devait un roman et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Je fis demi-tour. Le bureau étais toujours fermé et des mrumures filtraient à travers la porte. L'horloge en face de moi de faisais penser à celle qu'on trouve dans les lycées, avec ses gros chiffres noirs et sa petite éguille tremblotante. Déjà une heure et quart. J'avais eu mon bac la veille. Au lieu de filer vers la plage ou de récupérer d'une cuite au fond de mon lit, comme tout le monde, j'étais coincé à réglers les derniers détails du mariage, tandis que ma mère roupillait sour son matelas biportant _king-size_, stores soigneusement baissé, pour une sièste sois-disant indispensable à son activité créatice ...

Dans ces moments-là, quand l'injustice devenait trop criante, je ressentais une brûlure sourde à l'estomac. Était-ce du ressentiment ? Un début d'ulcère ? Peut-être un peu des deux.

Quelqu'un devait s'amuser avec le bouton de la sono car le volume était de plsu en plus fort. Agressée par le remix d'un tube de Barbra Streisand, je croisai les jambes, fermai les yeux et m'agrippai nerveusement aux acoudoirs de la chaise. Encore quelque semaines, pensais-je. Quelque semaines, et je ne serais plus là.

À cet instant précis, quelqu'un percuta ma chaise. Mon coude heurta violemment le mur, juste à l'endroit où ça fais mal, et une décharge électrique me traversa le bras.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. J'étais énervé. Très énervé. C'est curieux comme il suffit parfois d'une simple bousculade pour vous rendre furieux.

- Bordel ! cria-sje, prêt à dévisser la tête du vendeur stupid qui se permettait ce genre de familiarité avec moi.

Mon coude vibrai toujours et j,avais des ondes de chaleur dans le cou. Très mauvais signe.

En tournant la tête, je vis que ce n'étais pas un vendeur, mais un type de mon âge, les cheueveux blonds partant dans tous les sens, les yeux d'un bleu, vêtu d'un tee-shirt orange vif. Et cet abruti _souriait._

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Ça va ?

...

Bon la je crois que je vais arrêter içi, ça fais plus de 2 heures que j'écris ce texte en le copiant sur le roman posé à côté de moi sur mon lit. Ex. : Regarde 5 mots, écris les 5 mots, re-regarde 5 mots ... Et cela pendant plus de 2 heures ! Et j'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long de toute ma vie !

Rajoute à cela que j'ai les doigts dur comme des bouts de bois et le dos endoloris ... Bon si je fais assez pitié, ma petite amie me ferais peut être un massage, seul point positif :3

_Des reviews ?_


End file.
